Episode 8652 (1st June 2015)
Plot Andy admits to his real identity and that he hasn't a clue how to explain himself. Michael demands he tries. The staff attempt to resuscitate Maddie but fail. Sophie is distraught. Andy admits that his original motive was to get money from Michael but he didn't expect to end up liking him. Michael remembers meeting the real Gavin and hearing him say how much he hated his father. Gail tells him that they didn't tell him the truth as they were afraid of the effect it would have on his heart - Michael realises that Gail also knew about the deception. Sophie says her goodbyes to Maddie. Michael turns his anger on Gail, even though Andy tries to take the blame. Mary and Julie put on a united front to Dev. Julie is perturbed by his distant demeanour. Mary’s intrigued when she takes a call on Dev’s mobile from a woman named Talisa. David, Audrey and Bethany show Joanne Newman, the Cafcass officer, into No.8 and straight into the bitter row taking place there. Joanne decides to postpone the meeting for another time and David’s furious. Michael realises that David also knew about Gavin and Gail is forced to admit that Steph and Luke were in on the secret too. Audrey and Bethany find out about Andy's true identity. Tim breaks the news of Maddie's death to a guilt-ridden Jenny. Kevin and Sally comfort Sophie. Audrey rips into Andy and Gail and Bethany asks where the real Gavin comes into the story. David lets slip there's more to come and Gail has to break the news to Michael about Gavin's death. Audrey takes Bethany and David away to give Michael and Gail time to talk, telling Andy he should never show his face again. Andy tries to tell Michael he's the only proper dad he's ever had but is told that he's pathetic. Dev pays his respects to the Nazirs. Leanne also calls and Yasmeen gives her an engagement ring that Kal bought for her, inviting her to the funeral and telling her they don't blame her for what happened. Zeedan concurs. Michael starts to drink and takes his temper out on Gail. She tells him about Gavin's blackmail but he's unmoved, seeing her betrayal as being greater. Sophie asks to stay the night at No.4, unable to face her room. Mary tells Dev about the call. Dev assures her they’re just friends who met during the charity project but Mary’s unconvinced. Jenny offers to take Jack away for a few days but Kevin refuses the offer, much to her chagrin. Michael tells Gail he wishes they'd never got together and leaves. Cast Regular cast *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Maddie Heath - Amy James-Kelly *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson Guest cast *Joanne Newman - Martina McClements *Doctor - Sarah Groarke (Uncredited) Places *Coronation Street exterior *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Weatherfield General - Maddie's room, corridor and chapel Notes *Final appearance of Amy James-Kelly as Maddie Heath although her voice is heard as mobile phone messages in the next episode. *Two members of staff at Weatherfield General are uncredited, despite having lines of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Michael learns the shocking truth about Andy, and a blazing row takes place between the two men and Gail - just as David's Cafcass officer arrives for an inspection. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,440,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2015 episodes